1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to an educational appliance for teaching handwriting skills and, more specifically, to a teaching aid designed to help children make circles in a counterclockwise direction necessary for correct letter formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that children should be taught to draw circles in a counterclockwise direction. The reason for such instruction is that the child then will correctly form certain letters of the alphabet; such as, the letters "a", "c", "d", "e", "f", "g", "o", and "q" using a counterclockwise movement.
The objective of such handwriting instruction is to establish a motor pattern for writing which becomes so automatic that it is unnecessary to concentrate on the formation of individual letters while expressing ideas. It is important for the child to see what he or she is drawing or writing to develop visual-motor integration in working with writing utensils. The tools or materials selected for use should be of the kind from which good visual feedback can be obtained, and which permit the visual-motor patterns to be reinforced by repetition.
Heretofore, stencils and templates have been used as tools to reinforce the teaching techniques in drawing geometric shapes, and in writing various letters. Such tools, in conjunction with verbal instructions, help children establish visual-motor integration, and develop a smooth flow of writing. Children that are educationally handicapped, or have difficulty in visually comprehending the handwriting instruction, demonstrate good progress when taught to make the appropriate visual-motor associations.
The present invention improves on the aforesaid teaching techniques by providing a more durable and lasting device, as compare to known stencils and templates, which can be used as an adjunct to verbal or visual instructions.